Falling is easy
by Himlafrost
Summary: A journey to the past
1. Chapter 1

"Shal, can I ask you a question?" Emma sat down beside the feral in the sofa.

Shalimar looked surprised at her team mate. "Of course Emma, is something wrong?"

She watched the younger woman tremble a bit and started to get worried.

Emma looked into Shalimar's eyes, and the familiar feeling appeared again. This unexplainable feeling she'd been starting to get lately just by being close to the feral. She swallowed hard. "If you got the chance to ever live a normal life…"

"Emma, I think I know where this is going. And no. There's no way I would choose a normal life in front of this." She watched the younger woman. "Whatever normal is." She added.

Emma didn't really settle with that answer. "But if you got a chance to help change the past? Would you do it?" She asked without looking at Shalimar. "I mean, if you could stop them from experimenting on us…"

"Emma, I can't think like that. This is normal for me, this is me, this is who I am, and I don't want to change myself." Shalimar looked at Emma and their eyes met. "And I don't want to change you either."

Emma was hit by the familiar feeling again, but so much stronger than before. She looked deep into Shalimar's eyes. "What are you doing to me?" Emma asked whispering.

Emma leaned forward a bit, but then realized what she was doing so she pulled back and rose from the couch. "I- I have to go." She hurried back into her room, leaving Shalimar completely puzzled, looking after her.

"Why was Emma in such a hurry?" Brennan sat down beside Shalimar.

"I don't know." The feral was still looking after Emma, even though she couldn't see her anymore. "But I'm gonna go talk to her." She left Brennan and walked after Emma. She knocked on the door waiting for the psionich to answer. But no answer came so she knocked again. "Emma, it's me, Shalimar, can I come in?"

Shalimar waited a few seconds before she opened the door to realize that Emma wasn't there. She looked around the room and realized that Emma had left her com link on the drawer.

Shalimar ran around the sanctuary looking for Emma, when she didn't find her she ran down to the lab. "Adam!"

"What is it Shalimar?" Adam had a worried look in his eyes.

"I can't find Emma, and she's taken off her com link" Shalimar told the older man.

Adam looked worried. "Do you know what happened?"

Brennan came into the lab "Where's the double helix?" he asked.

"Jesse" Adam shouted out to Jesse in the other room. "Emma's in the double helix, can you try and get contact with her?"

Jesse called for Emma in the double helix. "Emma, it's Jesse. Are you there?"

Emma heard Jesse's familiar voice, for a few seconds she thought about turning back. But then she realized that there was no turning back. She just couldn't go back, because going back would mean that she'd have to face Shalimar, and that was something she just wasn't ready to do. Something had happened in their relationship to each other lately, they were friends, of course. But there was something else, something more. These days every time Emma saw or heard, or thought she saw or heard, the older woman her heart skipped a beat. The sight of Shalimar sent a happy jolt through her chest, and she just wanted to be close to her all the time. But how could she explain that for Shalimar? How could she tell her best friend that she was having these feelings? Everything had been so confusing lately, and she couldn't remember when she started to get these feelings. Maybe they had always been there, hidden somewhere underneath the surface. Emma didn't seem to find a way to stop the train of thoughts that had been running through her mind the last weeks. And that had made it hard, almost impossible to focus on their mission. The last weeks she just hadn't been able to connect to anyone. She hadn't told anyone about it, how could she? They'd ask so many questions, question she couldn't answer. Not cause she didn't want to, but because she herself didn't have the answers.

"Hello? Emma?"

Emma started to come back to reality, she heard the worry in Jesse's voice and started to feel guilty. But right now there was nothing she could do about it, she was on a mission…


	2. Chapter 2

Emma walked towards the two guys waiting for her maybe 500 feet away. They were both dressed in jeans, one of them was wearing a white shirt and the other one a black leather coat. She inhaled deeply as she continued walking towards them. They were talking, facing each other and hadn't seen her yet. 'I can change my mind, I can turn back.' Rushed through Emma's mind, but she repressed that thought and kept walking. When she was only a few metres a way one of the guys spotted her, he nodded his head towards her and the other guy turned around.

"Emma!" The second guy said. "We were starting to believe that you had changed your mind."

"Let's just get to it, okay." Emma replied.

"What's the rush?" The first guy asked, closing up to Emma, grabbing her arm.

Emma turned her head and watched the hand that was holding her.

"Let go of her Jim, it's okay." The second guy said and the first guy, apparently called Jim, let go.

"I just want it over with" Emma said coldly.

"Okay" The first guy said. "Let's go then."

They walked towards a black car and Jim opened the back seat door for her. She hesitated for a second but then got in and he closed the door after her. They drove to an old factory Emma had never seen before but it seemed to be abandoned. They car came to a stop and she got out before they could open the door for her. She stared at the tall building and swallowed hard. As they started to walk into the building she felt like she couldn't breathe, a hard pressure on her chest.

At the same time Shalimar, Adam, Jesse and Brennan was doing everything they could think of to try and find Emma.

"What's the last thing she said too you?" Adam asked Shalimar.

"I've already told you Adam…" Shalimar started but was interrupted by Jesse "Isn't there anything we can do?"

Adam bit his thumb nail. "I don't think so. We will just have to wait and trust that Emma will do the right thing, and come back."

"Do you really think Emma would leave Mutant X?" Brennan asked. "Come on, we're like the family she never had."

"Maybe that's just the thing" Jesse said "maybe it's too much pressure on her!"

"Hey, we need to stay calm." Adam said, looking really worried. "Shalimar, didn't you say that Emma asked what you would do if you could go back and change the past?"

"Yeah, but I don't understand how that could help, cause you can't just travel back in time." Shalimar was getting frustrated. "Unless..:" she paused.

"Unless there's a mutant with that sort of power…" Jesse finished the sentence. "I'm on it!"  
He did a search through the system and came up with a match.

"Jim Connary" Adam read. "But he's one of Eckharts agents. Emma wouldn't meet up with him without checking him up first."

"Unless she was really desperate." Brennan said. "Can you find information abut where he lives?" He asked Jesse.

"Here's an address, but that can't be right cause there's no house nearby, it's an old factory." Jesse said.

"Maybe they're there anyway, we definitely need to check that up!" Shalimar said. "I'm going!"

"How?" Brennan asked. "Emma took the double helix, remember."

"I have a smaller one that's only to be used in emergency situations." Adam said. "But it only has the place for one person!"

"That's me" Shalimar said. "I'm going."

No one argued with her, instead they got her into the mini helix and she was on her way towards the factory.


	3. Chapter 3

"Shalimar, you have to stop her" Adam was worried.

"I'm almost there." Shalimar answered from the mini helix and swallowed hard. If something happened to the psionic she would never forgive herself.

"Adam, what exactly will happen if Emma goes back in time?" Jesse asked the older man.

"Well, not only would she risk her own life, but the lifes of all new mutants. If we hadn't manipulated your genes you would all have been..." He didn't need to finish that sentence, they already knew where he was going. "And even if she doesn't interfere with that she can do a lot of damage to herself. If her past self see the Emma och today nothing will ever be the same. If she comes back to this time she'll come back to a present that she doesn't know anything about, and has no memories of." He wrinkeled his forehead. "You have to stop her Shalimar, you have to save her from herself."

"I'm here," Shalimar said. "and I'm going in." She hurried into the building and thanks to her feral instincts and gifts she could easily find Emma, and the two guys that accompanied her. "Adam," she whispered in her comlink "there's two guys here too."

"Can you take them out?" Adam asked.

"Can I?" Shalimar asked with a selfconfident grin. She moved along the walls in the big room, waited til she got a clear spot on one of the guys and struck. The guy was caught by surprise and fell forward. "Do it now!" He yelled at the other guy and Shal saw him grab Emma and they started to fade. Without thinking she reached out her hand for the psionic and got dizzy. Al of a sudden there was no building around them, they were standing on a field.

"Shalimar, what are you doing here?" Emma asked the feral.

The guy that was with them got into fight position. Shalimar responded immidiately, her eyes turned yellow and she was waiting for the guy to make his move. But instead he faded, and vanished. Shalimar looked around, there was just Emma there. She moved closer to the psionic and grabbed her hands.

"Emma, liten to me," She locked eyes with the taller woman. "if you change things here you will change the entire future. If you keep them from experimenting on us, you'll kill all new mutants." They were both silent for a while. Shalimar resisted the urge to take the other woman into her arms. "You'll kill me..." she whispered.

Emma felt a sting in her heart, and was starting to tear up. "Shal, I have to do this..."

"No Em, you don't have to do this. I thought you liked your life? Your life with us." Shalimar watched the younger woman tremble.

"I did..." Emma said "I still do." She looked down at her feet. "But it's hard."

Shalimar was confused. "What's hard?" she asked. "Tell me and I'll help you make i easier."

Emma inhaled, she was gonna come clean to Shalimar, she had nothing left to lose at this point. "No, you can't help me. Cause it's you that's making it hard." she said. "I'ts hard that you love me, but not the same way that I love you..."

Shalimar didn't really get what Emma was trying to say. "What do you mean?" she asked. "Emma, you're my best friend, I'll do anything for you."

"But I love you as more than a friend!" emma was panting "And that's what's so hard! It hurts to be close to you and it hurts to be away from you, and it hurts to be close to you, knowing that you don't feel the same way about me!" She wiped away the tears with her sleeve. "And I can't stand the pain."

Shalimar put her hand om Emma's shoulders. How could she have been sp blind? How could she not have seen that Emma was having these feelings for her? And why hadn't she told the psionic that she felt the same way, and that she had been since the first time they met. She looked deep into Emma's eyes. "Who says I don't love you like that?" she asked as she leaned forward and placed a soft, tender kiss on Emma's lips. She leaned her forehead against Emma's. "I've felt this way about you since forever," she whispered. "but I couldn't tell you, cause I didn't want to lose you." She looked around them. "But we'll have to talk about this later, cause right now we're stuck in the past and if our past selves sees us, we're screwed."


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm sorry," Emma said "for getting us into this mess"

Shalimar took her hand "Don't be sorry, if you hadn't I would've still been suppressing my feelings for you." She smiled at the psionic "But let's go over to the woods over there, so no one can see us."

They went into the little wood only a few hundred metres away.

"So let's think, how do we get out of here?" Shalimar asked out loud. "Does the comlinks work?"

"Um… I left mine at the sanctuary." Emma replied. "I didn't think I'd need it anymore…" She looked unhappy, but Shalimar picked it up from her pocket and handed it to her.

"I brought it for you." She smiled

"Thank you." Emma said and reached out her hand for the ring. When she touched Shalimar's hand sparks flew between them, and she couldn't wait until she got to touch the feral even more.

"Adam?" She spoke into the comlink, but didn't get an answer. She shook her head. "It doesn't work."

Shalimar was pacing back and forth, trying to find a way to get back to their own time. It was getting dark and they needed a place to sleep. Shalimar would have no problem sleeping in the woods, but she didn't know about Emma. "Maybe we should try to find a place to spend the night?" she suggested.

"Yeah, but we don't have any money." Emma answered.

"Shit." Shalimar mumbled "Well, we could sleep here… I'll hear if someone gets near."

Emma smiled "I'd sleep anywhere with you."

As the night fell it got colder and they sat close, holding each other. "Are you cold?" Shalimar asked, tightening her grip around the younger woman.

"A little" Emma said as she shivered.

"I'd start a fire if I had matches" Shalimar said.

"And you weren't afraid of fires?" Emma asked playfully. "It's okay, I'm comfortable here with you." She leaned towards the feral and kissed her. The leaned back til' they were lying on the ground. Emma stroke the blonde hair out of Shalimar's face. They were just lying there, holding onto each other until they both fell asleep.

Emma woke up early the next morning, but was surprised to find that Shalimar was already up. She was sitting with her back against a tree, watching the psionic. Emma smiled at her. "Good morning." She yawned.

Shalimar couldn't help but smile. She wondered for the thousand-something time how Emma could look so cute in the mornings. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

Emma nodded "Well, as well as can be expected when you're lying on the ground." She stretched and sat up, leaning her back towards a tree, pulling up her knees and putting her arms around them.

"I've got an idea," Shalimar said. "we need the guys' help."

Emma sighed. "The problem is just that they're years and years away from here."

"But you're a psionic," Shalimar replied. "can't you try and connect to them?"

Emma shrugged. "I don't know, but I can try." She closed her eyes and concentrated, trying to reach Adam thought the time. After what to Shalimar felt like an eternity the psionic opened her eyes. "I don't know if it worked." She said unhappily.

At the same time Adam was pacing back and forth in the sanctuary. Jesse and Brennan were searching for information about what time Emma and Shalimar could be in on the computer. Suddenly Adam stopped pacing and closed his eyes.

"Adam, are you okay?" Brennan asked.

Adam opened his eyes. "I think Emma was trying to connect to me." He said, thoughtfully. "I saw a field and a wood. And her and Shalimar. They're okay."

"So now we need to focus on how to get them here." Jesse said.

"Well, we just have to find the new mutant that got them there." Brennan answered.

"But he's working for the GSA, he's hardly going to come running to help us." Jesse replied.

"Well, let's start with bringing him in here." Adam said. "The problem is just how, since we don't have any of the helixes." Adam hit the table with his palm.


	5. Chapter 5

_AN; thanks for reviewing my story, it means a lot_

_The stars in this chapter () means that we jump from one time to another, from Emma and Shalimar to Adam and the guys or vice versa._

Chapter 5.

"So what do we do now?" Emma asked

Shalimar rose and started pacing back and forth again. "I think there's only one thing to do," she said "we have to find the Adam of this time."

Emma looked scared. "Won't that mean risking the entire future?"

"Yes is does…" Shalimar answered "but it's a risk we will have to take, cause the guys are stuck in the sanctuary, years away from here so they can't help us." She stopped pacing and faced the worrying psionic. "Son't worry Em, it'll be okay." She tried to give her a reassuring smile, but didn't succeed very well.

"I always fuck things up" Emma mumbled.

"Hey, don't worry about it. We'll get out of here, safe and sound." Shalimar reached out her hand to the younger woman and pulled her up to her feet. "We just need to find a car now."

"And how are we gonna get hold of a car?" Emma asked "It's not like we can rent one since we can't tell people who we are and where we're from."

"We'll hot wire one." Shalimar said with a quick peck on Emma's lips. "Come on!" She started walking towards the houses a few hundred metres away.

Emma stood still in shock for a while and had to run to catch up with the feral. "Why am I not surprised that you know how to do that?" She asked smiling.

Shalimar grinned. "I'll teach you too one day."

It was quiet around them, everyone in the houses seemed to be sleeping and they decided to take one of the cars that were parked on the street. They got in and Shalimar got it started. "Seatbelts on!" She said and drove away.

"Can you build a new helix?" Jesse asked Adam.

"Even if we work on it 24/7 it'll take at least a month." Adam sighed.

"Can we try to get a new mutant from one of the safe houses to get the double helix here?" Brennan suggested.

"Even if we told them how to manage it and put on the autopilot it's too risky," Adam answered. "The GSA probably have people waiting for us at the factory."

"So what choice do we have?" Jesse was upset "We need to get them back!"

"Webetter start working on that helix." Adam answered.

It wasn't hard to find out where Adam was, there were reports about their experiments in every newspaper there was. Even though the reports didn't even contain half the information about what they were really doing.

Shalimar pulled up to a big building. "He's in there somewhere…"

"So what do we say?" Emma asked. "We can't just walk in there and say that we want to talk to him cause we need his help to go back to the future. They'll put us in straightjackets and send us to a mental hospital."

"Let's worry about when we get in there." Shalimar answered, already halfway out of the car.

Emma followed her and in to the building, where they met a woman at the front desk. "Can I help you?"

"Use your powers to make her think that we work here." Shalimar whispered to Emma.

Emma did what she was told and they were let in to the lab. They walked through a long corridor "Let's pray that our younger self's aren't here" Emma mumbled.

"Hey, who are you?" They heard a familiar voice say from the end of the corridor. It was Adam, and he was closing up on them.

"Adam!" Shalimar spoke,

"Yeah?" The man in front of them seemed confused. "Who are you? How did you get in here?"

"Adam, we need to talk to you," Shalimar ignored his questions "In private."

"You're journalists, aren't you?" Adam asked. "Security!" He yelled.

"Emma, use your powers!" Shalimar said to the younger woman. "Make him see Mutant X!"

"Security!" Adam yelled again before he got a vision of himself surrounded by these women and two guys. They seemed to be close, and he felt safe.

"You want me to throw them out?"

Adam was pulled back to the present by the guard who was holding the women hard.

"Um, no no, it's okay. My mistake, they're new co-workers, I thought they were journalists."

The guard looked at him with disbelief but let go of the women and walked away in the other direction.

"Okay, you two have some explaining to do!" Adam said to Emma and Shalimar. "Who are you and what did you do to me?"

"We'll explain," Emma said. "but not here."

"Okay, we'll go to my office." Adam said and lead the way.

"What do you need Adam?" Brennan asked.

"I need…" Adam started before he fell down to his knees, grabbing his head. The guys rushed over to him.

"Adam, are you okay?" Jesse asked, standing in front of him.

Adam looked up at them "Emma and Shalimar have just met the younger Adam." He said.

"Emma connected to you again?" Brennan asked.

"No, to the Adam of the past," Adam replied. "they're risking the future…"


	6. Chapter 6

_AN; Okay, not to confuse you, but this story does contain a lot of jumps through time. three stars () indicate that we jump forward, to Adam and he guys, but what you've just read about Emma and Shalimar has happened. This sign on the other hand indicates that we've jumped back a bit in time. That's when you get to read about how Adam reacts to what he sees through his past self's eyes. Don't know if that made any sence, but I hope so. lol_

_Please review this story, it means a lot to me ) Enjoy!_

**Chapter 6**

****

"So now tell me, who are you?" Adam turned around in the small office. "Or rather, _what _are you?"

Emma and Shalimar looked at each other. "Well, we're…" Shalimar didn't quite know how to tell him, she realized that they would have to be careful. "New mutants" Emma suddenly blurted out.

"What?" It didn't make any sense to Adam, luckily, Shalimar though.

"Okay, here's the deal," The feral said "we know all about what you're doing in there. You're manipulating genes in sick children."

Adam was silent, he didn't know what to say, there was no point in denying it, these women seemed to know a lot about the experiment.

"We know that, cause we're in there. Or well, our younger selves are" Shalimar finished.

"You're crazy…" Adam took a step back.

"Listen to us Adam," Emma said "right about now you've started to realize that what you're doing to our genes have affected us in a way you didn't think was possible!"

"I'm the only one who knows about that." Adam answered. "I haven't told anyone, but it's only a matter of time til' everyone knows."

"And we know that you want to protect us, the children in there." Emma said. "and you will succeed." She nodded. "What you saw earlier, it was a vision from the future, from our time."

"You created a group, called Mutant X, to keep other new mutants safe." Shalimar continued.

"Shalimar and I are a part of that group, and the two guys you saw, Brennan and Jesse, they're a part of it too!" Emma said. "We're trying to keep new mutants of the GSA's radar, cause they want to experiment on us, to create a people to rule the world."

"You're making no sense! What is the GSA?" Adam asked.

"They capture new mutants and experiment on them! And do you know who's behind it?" Shalimar asked.

"Not Eckhart." Adam said slowly, realizing he already knew it was true. "We have to get everyone out of here, now!"

"No!" Emma and Shalimar said at once. "You have to continue this, you have to do everything as you planned on, otherwise you'll change the whole future, and we'll all be dead."

Adam realized it was true, but he was still confused. "So what exactly are new mutants?"

"People like us." Shalimar said. "People that have special… abilities." She finished.

"What you saw earlier," Emma said "I made you see that. I'm a psionic, I can make people see or feel things."

Adam was starting to trust the women, if they weren't who they said they were they wouldn't know all these things. "So why are you here?" He asked. "What do you want from me?"

"Well, to make a long story short, a new mutant sent us through time, and we ended up here. We need your help to get back to our own time."

"And how can I help you with that?" Adam asked.

"Are they nuts?" Jesse asked upset. "How could they even consider visiting the past Adam?"

"We'll just have to keep our fingers crossed that it doesn't change anything," Adam answered resolutely. "there's nothing we can do about it."

"So how does this work exactly?" Brennan was confused. "Do you see them in your head?"

"Kind of, it's like watching a movie inside my head. I see them, but I can't reach out to them. I can't control my own words or actions."

"Well, we're not quite sure yet..." Shalimar said. "But you're the master mind of the group, and you always have a solution to everything!"

Adam laughed. "The only thing I can think of is…" He was interrupted by a knock on the door. "We have a new patient." A female voice said. "Okay, I'm coming."

He turned to Emma and Shalimar. "You two stay here, I'll be back soon."

Adam left the office and Emma turned to face Shalimar. "Thank God that he believes us!"

Shalimar reached out her hand towards Emma and pulled her close. "See, it's all gonna be fine." She said and stroke her hair.

The both leaned in for a kiss, this time deeper than any before. Shalimar slipped her tongue into Emma's mouth and Emma whimpered a little. They tasted each other, their tongues seemed to live a life of their own, never wanting to separate again. Shalimar pulled Emma even closer, pressing her own body into Emma's. Suddenly the door opened and Adam stepped in.

At the same time in the sanctuary;

"It stopped." Adam said, simply looking at Jesse and Brennan. "Someone knocked on the door and then it stopped."

"Maybe you can only see the past when you're with them? I mean when your past self is with them." Jesse said, shaking his head. "This is so confusing."

"I don't…" He stopped mid sentence, blushing a bit. "Um, I can see them again."

"Is something wrong?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah, yeah, everything's fine." Adam said, realizing what both Emma and Shalimar had been hiding for him lately. He knew they had been hiding something, they both had seemed occupied, but when he asked neither one of them had told him why.

Emma and Shalimar separated as if they had been burnt. "Sorry" Emma said blushing.

Adam looked at the two women. "So what I was saying was that I think that you need to tell me more about the future, for me to be able to help you."

"Well, we can't say too much" Emma said. "We don't want to risk the future more than we already have."

"Can you just leave a message to yourself that when you build the sanctuary and the helixes, you have to build 3 of them, and keep two of them a secret. And two of them has to be double."

"What are you talking about? Helixes?" Adam looked at her, completely puzzled.

"You will understand. Just make sure that you under no circumstances let us use the third one, until you guys are stuck in the sanctuary, and Emma and I are here!"

Adam wasn't sure it would work but he sat down in front of the computer. "I'll write it down here. And keep it in mind."

"It's genius!" Adam said out loud and rose. "Come with me!"

The guys followed him into a room in the sanctuary they didn't know existed, there was a double helix standing in front of them.

"Wow!" Jesse gasped. "I didn't know this was here."

"That's cause it wasn't." Adam said. "Emma and Shalimar fixed it!" He looked at them with a big smile "Are you guys ready to bring them back here?"

"Let's go!" Brennan said and all three of them got in.

"We have to be careful, the GSA are probably there, waiting for us." Adam warned them.

"We can take them out!" Brennan answered. "Now let's get the girls back here."


	7. Chapter 7

_AN; Even though it might seem like it, this is not the end of this story, there are more to come. I just thought I'd give them all a rest for now ;)_

_Please review, it means a lot )_

**Chapter 7**

When they arrived to the factory it all looked quiet and peaceful. "Maybe they aren't here?" Jesse suggested.

"Then we'll wait." Adam said. "We need to find Jim."

"What do you want me?" Jim walked out of the building together with 3 other GSA agents and Mason Eckhart himself.

"We want your help" Adam said.

"Why would we help you?" Mason asked Adam. "Two of yours team members are trapped in the past, now what good would it do us to bring them back?"

"Think about it Eckhart, they can change the entire future. What if they tell the Adam of the past what's really going on. He will be out of there with all the new mutants, leaving you nothing. And you won't even see it coming. What do you think happens to you empire if that happens?"

The GSA agents took a few steps towards Adam, Jesse and Brennan and the team got into fight position.

"No!" Mason said. "Mr Connery, go back and bring them back here. We can't risk them changing the future."

"I'm glad that we agree on that point." Adam answered.

Jim faded away only to return a few minutes later, bringing Emma and Shalimar with him.

"Let's go," Eckhart said as a car pulled up in front of them. "we're done here."

Emma and Shalimar went over to the guys and hugged them. "Good job you two." Adam smiled and kissed them both at the top of their heads. "Although I have to say that I was a bit nervous there for a while."

Emma looked down to the ground. "I'm sorry guys." She felt ashamed

"Don't worry about it Emma." Brennan answered and squeezed her a little.

Adam looked at the two women in front of him, he didn't really know what to say to them or if he should ask them about what he had seen. He decided to wait with that, he needed to speak with the two of them before the guys could know. "Shall we go back to the sanctuary?" he asked instead.

"Sounds like a good idea." Shalimar answered. "I'm starving!"

They all laughed. "Brennan, take the mini helix, Emma and I can take this one and Jesse and Shalimar can take the other one" Adam said pointing at the helixes, that were now visible.

No one argued so they all got into the helixes and went back to the sanctuary. Jesse and Brennan went straight to the kitchen to prepare a dinner for the five of them.

"I'm gonna go take a shower before dinner" Emma said.

"Can I talk to the two of you first? In the lab." Adam said.

They looked worryingly at each other but followed the older man into the lab.

"Is something wrong?" Emma asked.

"I don't know, is there?" Adam asked.

"Emma, what caused you to run off like that? And how could you not check Jim up before meeting him?"

"I'm sorry Adam…" Emma said looking at the floor.

"But we fixed it." Shalimar said, trying to protect the psionic. "It all turned out well."

"This time, yes." He looked seriously at the two of them. "But you guys really need to find a way to talk about your emotions from now on. Especially if you're dating."

They were both speechless, caught by surprise that Adam knew about them.

"You know?" Shalimar asked the older man with disbelief "How?"

"Let's just say that I got in touch with my past self" Adam answer, and winked to them.

"And it's okay with you?" Emma asked.

"As long as it doesn't interfere with what we're doing." Adam answered. "Besides, you two haven't exactly been focused on our mission for a while, maybe now you can start concentrating on that." He winked at them. "I won't tell the guys, it's up to you when you want to tell them." And with that he left the lab.

Emma and Shalimar were just standing there for a while, looking at each other.

"So," Emma broke the silence. "you wanna join me in the shower?"

Shalimar grinned at the psionic and put her arm around her shoulders. "What are we waiting for?"


	8. Chapter 8

_AN; This chapter took me quite long to write, simply cause I'm terrible at writing this sort of scenes. But I guess it's good to practice on them. Well, here it is anyway, and still, this is not the last chapter, I have a plan for this story, so don't worry about that. There are still lots of things that are gonna happen ;) enjoy!_

**Chapter 8**

Emma and Shalimar went in to the bathroom together and locked the door. Shalimar backed Emma up against a wall and kissed her deep. She tugged on Emma's shirt and let a hand slip in under it. Emma whimpered and pulled the feral closer, pressing their bodies tight together.

Shalimar smiled through the kiss "I think we're a little too over dressed for this occasion." She mumbled and pulled Emma's shirt over her head. She gazed at the woman in front of her, stunned by her beauty. Emma smiled shyly towards the feral before she went in for another kiss, spinning around, switching places with the blonde. Emma started to undress Shalimar, gently and slowly until the feral stood naked in front of her. Emma gasped. "You're so beautiful." She said and kissed her again, pouring every bit of emotion she had for the feral in that one, long kiss. Shalimar helped Emma to take off the rest of her clothes and they got into the shower. Warm jets of water hit their entangled bodies as they just stood there, kissing and feeling each other.

At the same time in the kitchen the guys were ready with the dinner.

"Where are the girls?" Jesse asked.

"They're in the bathroom, getting washed up and ready." Adam answered.

"What is it with women and going to the bathroom together?" Brennan asked as he placed the last plate on the table.

Adam laughed. "That's just another mystery with women that we will never understand."

"Well, I'm gonna go and tell them to hurry up." Jesse hurried towards the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Hey, guys, dinner is ready!"

"Um, we're coming!" Shalimar yelled to him from the other side of the door. "Give us a minute!"

The soap and shampoo was washed away from their bodies and they kissed again before turning off the water and stepping out of the shower. They put on fresh clothes and went out to the guys in the kitchen.

"Finally!" Brennan said when they entered the room "I'm starving!"

The women giggled and sat down at the table.

Later that evening they all settled down in front of the TV. About halfway into the movie Emma declared that she was gonna go to bed. She went into her, awaiting Shalimar. She didn't have to wait long before the feral knocked on the door and sneaked in.

"Hey." She said and embraced the psionic, who were now wearing PJs. "Would you mind if I shared your bed with you tonight?" she asked already knowing it'd be okay.

"Of course not." Emma answered and kissed the shorter woman.

They moved to the bed together and snuggled up to each other. Emma twinned the feral's long blonde hair between her fingers. They were just lying like that for a while, enjoying each others company. "Shal?

"Mm?" Shalimar's voice was muffled as she had snuggled in to Emma's neck.

"Are you sleeping?"

Shalimar turned her head a little and stroke Emma's belly with her hand. "Almost…" she sighed.

"I can't believe this is happening…" Emma spoke quietly.

"What do you mean?" Shalimar asked as she raised her head a little and looked into Emma's big blue eyes.

"This, us…" Emma said. "I've longed for it, but I never thought it would happen."

Shalimar smiled at her and kissed her gently on the lips. "Believe it baby, cause I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere."

Emma smiled "I love you." She didn't realize that she said it until she heard it herself. The words just slipped out of her, and at first she wasn't sure if it was herself or Shalimar that said them. She hoped that she hadn't crossed a line saying those words, she didn't want to lose Shalimar, not now. Not after everything.

Shalimar had a serious look in her eyes, Emma had said the words she had been longing to hear, the words she wanted to say herself. She looked tenderly on the psionic trying to show her all the love she had for her. "I love you too Emma" Her voice was soft and low. They kissed passionately and Shalimar tugged on Emma's top, trying to get it off. Emma giggled and helped the feral to remove the top. Shalimar took in the sight of the topless psionic before she kissed her belly, nibbling on the soft skin. Emma squirmed under her touch, which lead Shalimar on even more. She climbed on top of the younger woman, pressing her own body into hers. Emma started grinding towards her, but Shalimar stopped her. "Not yet…" She whispered. "you will have to be patient." She grinned.

"But I want you" Emma whimpered.

Shalimar kissed her neck while her hands caressed her breasts and Emma let out a moan. She rolled around in the bed, so she was on top. Her hand moved in under the feral's shirt, up to her breasts. She could feel the nipples harden under her touch and decided that it was time to remove the top. She tossed it on the floor and started kissing Shalimar's naked breasts. Shalimar moaned and bit her bottom lip. She breathed fast and pulled Emma's face up to hers before she kissed her hard. Their bodies were pressed tight together, and they were kissing passionately, almost fiercely, both of them moaning into the kiss.

They rolled around again, so Shalimar was on top. She removed the rest of Emma's clothes and slipped out of her own as well. She could feel the heat from Emma's body against her own. As far as she could remember she had never been this turned on in her life. She caressed Emma's body, both with her hands and lips. It was important to her to do this right, she didn't want to hurt Emma, or scare her away. She didn't know if Emma had any experience in this area, so she needed to be careful. Emma was squirming and moaning under her kisses, and Shalimar loved it.

"I need you…" Emma said, almost out of breath. She parted her legs for Shalimar and the feral crawled up to her after kissing her legs. As she placed a kiss on Emma's lips she slid a finger into her. Emma moaned loudly and Shalimar kissed her harder, trying to keep her quiet so the guys wouldn't hear them. She slid another finger into her and Emma started bucking her hips towards her, scratching her back. It didn't take long before Shalimar felt Emma contract around her fingers, and she kissed the psionic again, so just a muffled moan came out of her mouth. She let the younger woman catch her breath before she pulled her fingers out of her and embraced her. Emma was still breathing hard, but she looked happy. She climbed on top of the feral, with the intentions on making Shalimar feel just as good as she was doing. She touched her all over, watching the feral squirm and her breathing get heavy. She pushed into her hard, and a loud moan escaped Shalimar's lips. Emma kept pushing into her, kissing her neck, her collarbones and her breasts, stroking her naked body. Emma curled her fingers inside Shalimar and hit her special spot, which made Shalimar come. She arched her back moaning loudly, almost screaming. Emma smiled, removed her fingers and crawled up to the feral. She kissed her passionately, trying to make the feral understand how much she loved her. She laid down beside her and held her hard. "You're amazing." She whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too." Shalimar said and kissed the psionic. "More than you can ever imagine."

They were just lying there, holding each other for a while before Emma spoke. "Shal?"

"Yeah?" Shalimar said and snuggled up even more to her.

"Are you my girlfriend?" Emma asked, hoping she was but still feeling the need to ask her.

Shalimar smiled. "Always and forever baby." Shalimar answered and kissed her.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Emma woke up cause she was freezing, she didn't have the covers on her. Shalimar had taken it all and was lying on her belly on the other side of the bed, heavily asleep. Emma smiled for herself, enjoying just watching the beautiful blonde. After a while she decided to get out of bed and make herself a cup of coffee, but she didn't want to wake the sleeping feral. As she was pulling her clothes on she felt a pair of arms around her waist and realized it was Shalimar that was pulling her back into bed. She giggled and let herself being pulled back. "Where are you going?" Shalimar asked, hugging her tight from behind.

"I was gonna make us coffee" Emma laughed as the feral kissed her neck.

"I don't want you to go" the blonde hugged her tighter.

"Well, the guys are gonna wonder where we are." Emma answered.

"Let them wonder." Shalimar replied and turned Emma around. She kissed her, soft to begin with but then harder.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Emma flew out of bed. "Hide!" She whispered to Shalimar as she straightened her clothes. Before she opened the door she saw Shalimar crawl under the cover and she let out a giggle, since anyone could see that someone was lying under there.

"Hey Em, have you seen Shalimar?" Brennan asked her as she opened the door.

"No," Emma answered, trying to look and sound innocent. "isn't she in her room?"

"I knocked on the door, but didn't get an answer." Brennan looked concerned.

"She's probably sleeping." Emma said. "Tired after everything that happened yesterday."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Brennan smiled a little.

Emma was trying to block his sight in to the room. "Wanna go and get some coffee?" She asked in a try to get him away from there.

"Sure." He answered and they went to the kitchen.

About 15 minutes later Shalimar came out to them, she yawned and poured herself a cup of coffee with a "good morning"

"Good morning." Brennan answered. "I was looking for you earlier."

Shalimar acted surprised. "You were? Why?"

Emma took a sip of her coffee, trying not to giggle.

"I thought maybe you wanted to work out with me?"

"Sure." Shalimar smiled.

Emma felt a bit jealous, but she hid it for them both cause she didn't want Brennan to wonder about it, and also cause she didn't want Shalimar to see it. She felt guilty that she felt that way. She didn't question Shalimar's love for her, she trusted the feral, but she couldn't help but feeling jealous.

"I'm gonna go to my room." She said to the other two and left the kitchen.

Shalimar was puzzled but Brennan smiled at her. "She's probably just tired. You two had quite an adventure yesterday."

"Yeah…" Shalimar answered, gazing after Emma.

"So are you ready to get your ass kicked?" He asked playfully

"Oh, you wish." Shalimar grinned. "Let's go."

Emma went into her room and picked up a book from a drawer. She leaned back in the bed, trying to concentrate on the book, but it was impossible. Her mind was full with images of Shalimar and Brennan working out, getting sweaty together. She sighed and put down the book, why did she feel this way? She decided to put on some music, so she didn't have to think so much.

_Forgetting all I'm lacking, completely incomplete_

_I'll take your invitation, you take all of me now_

_I'm falling even more in love with you_

_Letting go of all I've held on to_

Of course they played a song that would just remind her of Shalimar. She turned off the music again and decided to go out and watch her train with Brennan. She loved watching Shalimar work out, she was so gracious but still strong. She was kicking Brennan's ass down there and Emma smiled to herself. As long as Shalimar was close by she knew she would never have to worry or be afraid. Emma was just sitting there watching the two of them until they decided to stop. Shalimar grinned. "Maybe I'll let you beat me the next time."

Brennan grabbed her arm. "You mean like I let you beat me today?"

Shalimar laughed. "What's up with guys not being able to lose a fight to a girl?" She turned to Brennan who slowly leaned down to kiss her. She looked away so he missed and kissed her cheek.

"Brennan…" She whispered. "I can't."

Brennan looked hurt. "Why? Cause we're team mates?"

Emma felt a sting in her heart watching the scene below, but at least Shalimar had turned away from him when he tried to kiss her. She couldn't watch this any longer so she rose and went back to her room, starting to pace back and forth, wondering what was happening between the two of them out there.

"No." Shalimar answered looking straight at him. "Because I'm in love with someone else."

Brennan let go of her and went back to his room, looking hurt.

Shalimar looked around the room, it all felt so weird. She had known that Brennan had these feelings for her, but she hadn't been ready to face it. Her mind was racing, but she decided to go and talk to Emma. Tell her what had happened. When she came into Emma's room she saw Emma pacing.

"Hey." She said. "Is something wrong?"

Emma looked at her, there was something in her eyes but what it was Shalimar couldn't tell. "No, nothing's wrong. How was the work out."

"I so beat his ass!" Shalimar grinned, moving closer to Emma who had stopped pacing. "But there's something I have to tell you…"

Emma got cold. "You want to break up?" She asked.

"No! Not at all!" Shalimar answered, taking the psionic in her arms. "Why would you think that?"

Emma blushed. "I saw Brennan try to kiss you."

Shalimar pulled back a little. "Then you also saw that I didn't let him." She said. "And that I told him that I'm in love with someone else."

Emma looked down at the floor. "No, I didn't hear that, I went into my room." She looked up at Shalimar and was surprised that she was smiling.

"Emma, you don't ever have to question my love for you." She pulled her into a hug again.

"You know that you're getting me all sweaty now, right?" Emma asked pulling her tighter.

"I haven't even started getting you sweaty yet." Shalimar grinned and moved her hands down to Emma's butt.


End file.
